


Dysania

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Nat would be a great sister, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Sister affection, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dysania: the state of finding it hard to get out of bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysania

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago. I know I don't have many for Nat, but here's one

**Dysania: the state of finding it hard to get out of bed**

The redhead glanced at the woman next to her, watching her sleeping form. She couldn't help but smile at her sister as she tried to cuddle closer to her bear.

Nat was all that you had left of your family. You were very young when your parents died and even now you weren't fully over it. You were sixteen now with the mind of a ten year old; that part didn't seem to grow up.

Nat moved her sister's hair from her face, touching her cheek lightly. Natasha loved her sister with all her heart and would do anything for her. Even if becoming an assassin was the only way to bring in income so her sister could be happy.

She smiled at the thought of last night. She had tugged at Tasha's arm until the older sister was finally awake. "What is it?"

"I had a nightmare again. Can I sleep with you?" the young one hugged her bear to her chest with a pouty expression.

"Come on, hun," was all that Nat said as her sister climbed in bed and under the covers.

Nat wanted her innocence to last forever, even though she thought as a child. Nat would never let her little sister know what she did for a living because it would corrupt the teen.

Today was a day that Nat didn't want to get out of bed, even if only because of her sweet little sister.


End file.
